commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychics (Federation)
Psychic, to the Federation, usually refers to one of three things: # Naturally psychic species, such as the Martians, Saturnians, Venusian worms, etc. Referred to as First Type Psychics or P-1's. # Artificially psychic individuals, defined as those who have through some way or another acquired psychic capability normally not present in their species, like Kryptonians through the martial arts of Torquasm Rao and Torquasm Vo and genetically engineered telepaths. Referred to as Second Type Psychics or P-2's. # Astral mentiferics, ''who are produced by the astral algorithms of the Astral People, who have a connection to the astral plane allowing them to perform supernatural feats by intersecting the astral plane with our own and then forcing reality to accommodate their interpretation of it. This article will be focused on these. Referred to as Third Type Psychics or P-3's, subdivided into P-3A's, P-3B's and P-3C's. ## P-3A: a natural P-3. None ever found on record, but the possibility of them existing is accepted by most of the Federation's scientific community. ## P-3B: an incomplete P-3 who went through experimentation to fulfill their potential, usually through the Potential Potentiating Program (PPP). ## P-3C: a P-3 who has achieved, or is coming close to, true mentifery. None ever found on record, accepted by most Federation scientists as impossible to exist naturally, with heated ongoing debates on whether or not they are possible at all, naturally or artificially. Astral Mentiferics '''Origin' Astral mentiferics are created from astral algorithms. An astral algorithm is a pattern artificially etched onto, usually specific portions of, the astral plane, functioning akin to computer programs. The algorithm behind astral mentiferics seems to be incomplete, and thus more likely to generate someone who could be an astral mentiferic but requires alteration to fulfill their potential. To this date, the Federation has never discovered a fully natural astral mentiferic, only ones that require alteration. Potential Potentiating Program (PPP) The Potential Potentiating Program, or PPP, is a program ran by the Federation to develop means to turn potential psychics (usually P-3's, and overwhelmingly so) into fully realized psychics, as well as to screen for psychic potential, in particular potential Third Type Psychics, and measure psychic power. P-3A's vs P-3B's The differences between P3-A's and P-3B's is thought to go beyond natural vs unnatural and expands into their power set, due to the possibility that the alterations the Potential Potentiating Program causes on P-3B's might cause changes in what their power would be if the same individual was a P-3A, as well as the possibility that the subjects whom eventually become P-3B's may have just been flawed and different from a hypothetical P3-A who was otherwise the same individual. P-3C's The Federation has a vested interested in successfully developing a P-3C or coming as close to one as possible as a means of fulfilling two goals: # To assist the New Gods of New Genesis in destroying the New Gods of Apokolips, through the idea that a P-3C could successfully breach the Sphere of the Gods, where the real New Gods are; # To achieve perfect understanding of reality, through the belief that a P-3C could will themselves into obtaining said perfect understanding, or that a P-3C could be of tremendous assistance in scientific endeavours, as well as the idea that the successful pursuit and manufacture of such a psychic would in and of itself reveal great secrets yet uncrackable. Category:Federation